harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchanted
This story is written for SmudgyHollz' Create-A-Character-Competition. In order to meet SmudgyHollz' requirements, this story may only be five hundred words long. That is why it seems so short. :) Enjoy! Summary Though her mum isn't, River begins to get worried when she realizes her magic hasn't come. She's thirteen, and hasn't yet received her Hogwarts letter. She believes all hope is lost. And then she meets Adam. Enchanted The night of the ball is a gloomy one, but as soon as we reach the inside of the warehouse, all thoughts of darkness, rain, and thunder vanish from my mind. The decorations in the warehouse – which no longer looks like a warehouse – are so extravagant that it is simply unbelievable. I clutch at my mother’s arm, nervous, but she remains impassive as we stroll to the back. “This is my daughter,” Mum says indifferently, “River.” A few people are standing in the back, whether Muggles, wizards, squibs, or otherwise, I can’t tell. One of the five is dressed in a long scarlet cloak, and he steps toward me. I stammer a hello as his gaze meets mine. “River?” he murmurs inquisitively, and I nod. He turns to Mum. “May I speak with River in private for a few moments?” Mum gives him a skeptical glare, but consents with a short nod. I follow the red-cloaked man into a side room, and he turns to me, his eyes concerned. “River Young, correct? You are thirteen years old, your parents are Pureblood wizards, and yet you seem to possess no magical powers whatsoever?” “Y-yes,” I stammer, hesitant, though curious. “H-how do you know who I am…who are you?” The man pulls back his hood, revealing his face. It is young, not as old as I expected, and his eyes are a clear, pristine blue, a color that somehow compels me to trust him. “I’m Adam,” he says quietly, holding out a hand. We shake. “River, I’m an Enchanter. This means that as soon as I had gotten out of Hogwarts, as soon as I had joined the Ministry, I was accepted into a special branch of our government, a secret branch. Everyone in my department is assigned the observation of one child – a Squib. When the time comes for an Enchanter, like me, to meet their assignment, we are allowed to Enchant them.” “Enchant?” I ask in confusion. I have studied magic, a lot, but I’ve never run across the term ‘Enchant’ used in the way Adam was using it. Adam swallowed. “Enchanting is restoring a Squib’s magic,” he explains. I must have stumbled, for Adam uses his wand to magic a chair beneath me, and I sink into it, my eyes wide. “I’ve met you now…does that mean…?” Adam answered my unfinished question with a smile. “Yes, River. I will Enchant you.” Adam moves towards me, his hand raised. “Are you sure you want to do this, River? If you go to Hogwarts, you’ll be behind, and—” “Just do it,” I hiss. “Before my mother comes in.” Adam puts his hand, palm-down, on my forehead. My eyes close involuntarily, and then the most peculiar sensation runs through me, from head to toe. At first, it’s as though I’ve been coated in ice, and then doused in warm water. My skin feels like butter, my mind feels almost scorched. My eyes burst open. “I am River. And I am Enchanted.” Category:Fan Fictions Category:RedPandaPotter's Fanfictions